


36 Dates

by acl



Series: Actor AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Actor AU, F/F, expect zarya and mei chapter 2, irregular updates, more to be added as i come up with foolishness, the rest of the cast will pop up by 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acl/pseuds/acl
Summary: Overwatch is a popular Netflix show. Fareeha and Angela attempt to navigate a relationship despite this.





	36 Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by a NicoMaki fic from Love Live---24 Dates by Gothamcitygays. The format of the chapters is directly taken from them, and they deserve all the credit for it. They're good. Really. 
> 
> I'd recommend reading Cold Reading first for a tiny bit of backstory to this story. Gotta give my dues to society and publish at least one semi-serious Pharmercy fic. 
> 
> Oh this is totally for all my friends on the writers discord. Like, literally for all of you guys. I guess I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you guys. I could call all you guys out by name but you guys know who you are. 
> 
> Special thanks to Tom for giving me the date idea for the first chapter :D

**_Date One_ : **

Place: Memory Cafe

Time: June 25th

Yelp: 3.5/5 stars | Date: 3/5 Cups of Coffee Angela shouldn’t be drinking

                Something really told Angela she should have texted Fareeha almost as soon as her and Lena left the reading. But she never really got around to it. Sure, the war veteran was hot (like, really, incredibly hot) but Angela just never found the _time_. She was working full-time as an actress now, an actress for a show everyone guaranteed to be _really, really big_ , and thus had to be treated as such. She had priorities, and as gay as her ass was, Fareeha couldn’t possibly be one of them. Not when they only saw each other in passing aside from the few scenes they had with each other.

                So she shouldn’t have been surprised when she received a message from Fareeha Amari on Facebook Messenger—and she really shouldn’t have been surprised when the message read, “Why haven’t you texted me yet?”

_[Fareeha Amari, 12:01 PM]_

**Why haven’t you texted me yet?**

                Angela blushed when she read the message, which she viewed while she was making herself a lunch. It was her first day off in weeks, and that was likely the case for Fareeha as well.

_[Angela Ziegler, 12:02 PM]_

**I’m so sorry!**

****

**I’ve been really busy, it just slipped my mind**

                The moments waiting for Fareeha’s response were so antagonizing that Angela felt herself begin to sweat under the pressure. She turned off her kitchen stove so she wouldn’t accidentally burn the kitchen down (again), and began to tap her fingers on the counter.

_[Fareeha Amari, 12:06 PM]_

**Don’t worry about it!**

****

**You have my messenger now**

“She’s a huge _nerd_.” Angela pointed out to no one, giggling at the other woman’s sticker usage. A hot, sexy war veteran who was an absolute nerd. What a jackpot.

_[Fareeha Amari, 12:08 PM]_

**Are you in LA rn?**

**Wait nvm don’t answer that of course you are**

**I just saw you like yesterday**

**Do you want to get coffee?**

_[Angela Ziegler, 12:09 PM]_

**When? Today?**

_[Fareeha Amari, 12:11 PM]_

**Yes**

Angela opened her phone’s calendar quickly, looking over her day’s plan. She had nothing down, as she had expected, because the day was supposed to be a lazy day. She sighed, placing her phone down, and wondering what to do. She could stay home and watch Netflix, spoiling herself after all the hard work she’d been doing since production started _or_ she could go out to get coffee with her _insanely hot_ co-worker.

                Her phone vibrated.

_[Fareeha Amari, 12:15 PM]_

__

                Well if the idea of getting coffee with a hot war veteran didn’t entice her, this adorable cat did.

                And that is how Angela ended up sitting in this small café named “Memory Café”, which she found somewhat aesthetically pleasing. It was situated on the corner of two side-streets, leading it to be low profile. Decorated in items of faded teal and gray, it was a nice isolated place from the rest of the world. Besides herself and the two (visible) staff members, only one other patron sat in the building. And it wasn’t Fareeha.

                “Can’t believe she’s late,” Angela grumbled through her 2nd cup of coffee, one empty cup sitting next to her, and another full cup waiting for her to drink it. It had been going on 20 minutes since Angela had gotten to the café, exactly at 2:30, the time they had chosen. “Honestly. She invites me out for coffee and can’t even show up. If she really stands me up, I’ll make it hell for her next time we have a scene together.”

                Despite speaking so tough, Angela was somewhat relieved Fareeha was possibly standing her up. She had been incredibly nervous on the ride to the café, and even more-so once she entered, which lead her to the 3 cups of coffee in her possession. And yes, she was drinking all of them.

                15 minutes later, and halfway through her 3rd cup of coffee, Fareeha strides through the entrance to the café. She looks around, and upon spotting Angela, hurries over to her booth. “I am _so_ sorry.” Fareeha says when she sits down. And Angela truly is prepared to let out all her frustration and bundled nerves on Fareeha. But then she realizes.

                ‘ _She’s wearing a tank-top_.’  Angela blinks at Fareeha, and her eyes dart down to her biceps, which are in plain view for everyone around to see. The sunlight from the café reflects off them, making them more enticing. ‘ _I can’t be mad at someone so hot. Damn my gay ass._ ’ Angela realizes she’s been staring, and looks up at Fareeha’s face while clearing her throat. “It’s fine. What took so long?”

                What she really wanted to say was: “No, it’s not okay. But you’re so damn sexy that I’m going to let it slide.”

                “Oh. Well, um,” Fareeha looks shocked, as if she didn’t anticipate being let off the hook so easily. “Well, I’m on my way here, right? I’m driving, and I see this kid being pushed around by some obviously older kids. So something in me says that nothing is okay in this situation. So I follow them.”

                “How stalkerish.” Angela comments, sipping more coffee.

                “Yeah, well it was necessary. I was in the military. All I know how to do is to trust my instincts.” Fareeha responds. “I follow the kids for a few blocks, and they go inside this abandoned building. Most people would have called the police at this point, but me? I am the cops. Or I was. Or something like that. I follow them inside. And after trailing behind them, I burst into the room to see the bigger kids having the smaller kid tied up in a chair, with one of them holding a knife in their hand.” Angela’s eyebrows furrow.

                “Sounds dangerous.” She says, feeling concerned. Fareeha nods.

                “Could have been. But I know how to disarm people. Some teenager with a knife or me? Who do you think won?” Angela gave Fareeha a once-over, drinking some coffee while she was at it.

                “Hm, something tells me the kid won.” She’s joking, but Fareeha makes a face as if she thought Angela was serious. Then she giggles.

                “Very funny. Of course I won. Then I called the police on them—“

                “What happened to being the police?”

                “Well there’s a procedure to these things.” Fareeha pouted, folding her arms.  “And I had to check up on the other kid. So that’s what I did. Untied them, and used the rope to tie up the other kids.”

                “What were they planning?” Angela inquired. Fareeha looked down at her fingers, frowning. She bit her lip slightly, and then looked back at Angela.

                “The kid I rescued was Trans gendered.” She said, with a heavier tone. “I don’t know what they were planning, but I’m glad I was there to stop them.” Fareeha’s fists were clenched, and she sighed, looking downwards. Angela felt herself tense at all the implications of what Fareeha had said, suddenly not angry at Fareeha for being late anymore.

                Angela reaches across the table, and places her hand on Fareeha’s clenched fist, squeezing it lightly. “Hey. It’s fine. You got there in time. That kid is okay, and the others are being handled by the police, right?” Fareeha meets her eyes, and nods. Angela can see a blush form on Fareeha’s face. ‘ _She’s so cute_.’

                “Y-Yeah,” Fareeha stutters. It’s cute. She’s cute.  But not just cute, no. Angela felt a bit enamored by Fareeha’s impromptu heroics. She had never met a person who was that caring before. Most people would have called the police and left it at that, but Fareeha didn’t. She was a hero. An incredibly hot hero, but a hero nonetheless.

                ‘ _Really? You’re gushing about how hot she is at a time like this?’_ the blonde scolds herself. She watches Fareeha shift awkwardly and smile, before nodding to the cups next to her.  “Did you…order 3 cups of coffee?” Fareeha asks.

                Angela suddenly feels herself get defensive, as if Fareeha meant to criticize her choices.  She let go of Fareeha’s hand, and crossed her arms across her chest. “Well!” She huffs. “Coffee is one of mankind’s greatest treasures. Who would I be not to value it?”

                Fareeha lets out a laugh—a laugh charming and smooth, like hot chocolate on a freezing day. “That may or may not be true.”

                “It totally _is_ true, what are you saying?” Angela fires back. “Besides, Mrs.Latey-Pants, I had to keep myself preoccupied somehow.” Fareeha looks shocked at the retort, her mouth falling open.

                “What? You’re really going to make fun of me for being late? I explained it all, though— “

                “You were still late.” Angela sips the remains of her coffee, a childish smirk on her face. “You know, you could have saved that kid on a day where we _didn’t_ have a date.” Fareeha’s shocked face disappeared as the Egyptian raised an eyebrow and adopted a smirk of her own, this one of a more flirtatious nature.

                “Oh? So now this is a date?” _‘Fuck,’_ Angela thought, feeling herself heat up as Fareeha eyed her down.

                “W-Well, I mean. It’s not like it _isn’t_ a date.” Angela didn’t know what she was trying to argue. “It’s a friend-date, you know?”

                “Now we’re friends?”

                “I sure hope we are.” Fareeha chuckles, something that echoes around the small café in a warm, touching way. Angela wonders if she’s blushing again. “What?”

                “Nothing, nothing,” Fareeha says, a glint visible in her eye. “You’re pretty cute.”

                “…E-eh?!” Well, if she wasn’t blushing before, she was now. “I-I-I— “Fareeha laughs again, and Angela feels a bit helpless at the way she reacts to the other woman.

                “I’ll stop teasing you now.”

                “G-Good.” Angela sighs. “I’m a doctor, there’s no reason you should be making me blush this way.”

                “You’re a doctor?” Fareeha asks as she waves over a waiter.  “Do you want another cup of coffee?” Angela shakes her head.

                “I’m fine, don’t worry.” Fareeha nods and orders for herself, before turning back to Angela and repeating her initial question. “Yes, I am a licensed doctor. I specialize in neurosurgery, but I am also capable of cardiovascular surgery, and pediatrics.” Fareeha blinks as she absorbs the information.

                “And how old are you again?”

                “28.” Now it was Angela’s turn to laugh at Fareeha as the woman gaped at her.

                “But doesn’t med school last like, 10 years?” Angela shrugs.

                “I mean, I _suppose_ it does last around that long, with all the internships and residencies you have to get. But I am a child genius, or so the country of Switzerland likes to claim.” Fareeha’s mouth drops more open, leading Angela to laugh more. A smirk rests upon Fareeha’s face once she regains her composure.

                “Wow, a doctor, a musician, an Olympian, a climatologist, three war veterans, a professional gamer, an accomplished ballerina, and more. Overwatch has quite the cast in its grasp.” Angela tilts her head slightly, placing the occupations to her co-workers. She was the doctor, and Lucio was the musician. Zarya was the Olympian, Fareeha was one of the war veterans, and she suspected Jack and Gabriel were the others. Hana was the professional gamer, Angela knew from the few streams she had been caught up in while the girl was on set, and Amelie was the ballerina. Who was the climatologist?

                “Climatologist?”

                Fareeha nodded. “Mei? Mei Ling-Zhou. She’s a climatologist.” Angela adopted a questioning look.

                “Why would she begin to act?”

                “Why did you begin to act?” Finding no proper explanation to tell Fareeha (not because she didn’t have one, but because she didn’t want to explain, especially not to someone she was just getting  to know), Angela accepted Fareeha’s answer. “Have you ever really spoken to Mei?”

                “Sort of? We’ve held conversations.”

                “Do you _want_ to talk to Mei?” Angela silently thought about it, then nodded. Fareeha let out a grin. “Great! You can come with me the next time we hang out!”

                “Huh?” Angela replied, not expecting a proclamation like that. Fareeha smiled at her.

                “Well, Aleks and I are best bros—we have been since I was stationed in Russia, but that’s beside the point—and we often hang out together in parks. You know, hang out a little, play some ball. But since Aleks started dating Mei, it’s been boring on my end. You can come hang out with us one day. You know, distract Mei or something so I can have my bro back.” Angela stares at Fareeha with a look of disbelief on her face.

                “And here I thought you would actually want to hang out with me.” The blond says with a face of mock hurt. Fareeha’s eyes widen, and she scrambles over apologies.

                “I do, it’s just—“Angela laughs at her, cutting her off.

                “Don’t worry, I understand.” The blond stands. “How about I leave now, and you just message me again when you want to hang out? Deal?” Fareeha blinks, and Angela watches as a blush crawls up her face. _‘Feels so nice to be on the other side_. _’_

                “Uh, yeah. Okay.” Grabbing money from her purse to pay for her coffee, Angela lies it on the table, and waves at Fareeha.

                Fareeha waves back, watching her exit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked it, please. 
> 
> More to come whenever I find time.


End file.
